


SasuHina Month Day One || Living Together

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: To share a space as a couple is a big enough decision by itself. Add in the...complications they face, and it's not one Sasuke is willing to take lightly.





	SasuHina Month Day One || Living Together

“So...you’re sure about this?”

“I am.”

“...are you sure your father’s okay with it?”

Hinata gives Sasuke a look tempered with a weary smile. “...we discussed it. As...traditional as the Hyūga are, I think I’m of the age - and experience - to make a decision like this for myself.”

He doesn’t look so convinced. “...I don’t want you putting your reputation on the line for my sake.”

“Who says it’s just for your sake? I _want_ to do this.” Heaving a soft sigh, Hinata thinks for a moment. “...I’ve nearly died several times, and I’m barely twenty. Maybe not atypical for a shinobi, but...it made me realize several things. Life is fleeting. And...so is happiness. _You_ make me happy, Sasuke-kun. I’ve wasted a lot of my life chasing after things I thought I wanted...only to realize they aren’t what’s best for me. I don’t want to spend any more of my time chasing things. I want to _have_ them. I know that you make me happy. I know I want to be with you. So...why wouldn’t I want to live with you?”

Sasuke goes quiet for a moment. There’s several things that come to mind. One is his reputation...it’s bad enough they’re together. But having Hinata in the compound will only solidify her place with them more. There’s also the traditionalism of both their clans. True...his brother went about things rather _un_traditionally, and no one’s making a fuss. But…

...what truly bothers him the most is the risk. Sure, people might dislike Hinata for associating with the Uchiha, let alone Sasuke...but there’s also those who have been angry. Making threats. The ones he and his brother have yet to root out of the shadows and put a stop to. If she takes this step - if they go this far - there’s likely no turning back.

But rather than voice this for the umpteenth time (he’s always trying to ensure she knows what she’s getting into), Sasuke just heaves a heavy sigh. “...all right then. You can move in.”

Immediately, her eyes brighten, a smile blooming across her face. Leaping, she latches arms around his neck. “...thank you, Sasuke-kun. I promise it will be fine.” Retreating from the crook of his shoulder, she gives him a smile so warm it makes his heart flutter. “...I can’t wait to wake up beside you…”

In spite of himself, Sasuke goes a bit pink. “...yeah. Me too.”

Moving, thankfully, doesn’t take much. Hinata’s not one for _things_, and all her belongings are easily sealed into scrolls, and unpacked back at the little house Yamato built for the younger Uchiha brother: one of only three in the otherwise-empty compound. The day is spent putting things where appropriate, Hinata reminiscing over that trinket or another.

“So...you really don’t spend much time in here?”

“Nah...at least, not until now,” Sasuke admits. “Shisui and I have spent most of our time since he got back in the manor. It just feels...safer that way.”

That gets her to wilt. “...I see…”

“...sure, we can protect ourselves. Shisui, Itachi and I are strong. But we’re still all that’s left of the old clan. Itachi’s kids are great, but they _are_ halfblood. And vulnerable…”

Hearing the worry in his tone, Hinata gently sets a hand atop his own. “...we’ll be all right. Surely, eventually...things will settle down. People will have better things to concern themselves with. And we can go about our lives.”

Sasuke doesn’t reply...he’s not so sure. But for her sake, he glances up and gives a small smile. “...I hope so, Hinata.

“...I really hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh boy! Day one of the double drabbles month, haha - I will be doing both SasuHina Month, AND my 365 Day challenge through the ENTIRE month of August! Now, as you can probably tell, this is a lot shorter than my daily fics - that's to try to keep things...manageable. I aim to keep these at about 500-1000 words, while my dailies I still aim to hit at least 1200-1500. So these entries WILL be shorter, but I hope still enjoyable!
> 
> Now, for a lil background on today's piece: my typical readers probably know the ALAS (A Light Amongst Shadows) verse fairly well by now, but it's a canon divergent fic that features a few of my own beans, and has SasuHina post-699! The Uchiha face a threat in this epilogue arc of the story, and it DOES feature a revived!Itachi, and a Shisui that never died, but went into hiding. Sasuke, knowing how his reputation will affect Hinata, is wary of getting her involved...but she's determined to be with him!
> 
> There's a LOT more to the fic than that (and no it's not posted anywhere, nor will it likely ever be...it's too long, unfinished, and needs to be rewritten, sadly), but that's all this piece really focuses on. Any piece on this account tagged canon divergent is ALAS verse, so you can always poke around others if you want to see more! And of course I'm sure I'll do more throughout the month for those who pop in for SHM!
> 
> But that's all for this challenge for today! I'll hop on again later to do the 365 Days piece, and here's hoping I don't die trying to juggle both xD Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
